1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting structure for an electronic apparatus wherein an electronic apparatus unit housed in a shield case is directly anchored to a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional method of anchoring the electronic apparatus unit housed in the shield case directly to the circuit board is attained, for example, by such a structure as shown in FIG. 4. That is, a shield case 12 is mounted on a circuit board 11 through an insulating member 10. An electronic apparatus unit 13 that has to be shielded is placed in the interior of the shield case 12. This electronic apparatus unit 13 has a base plate 13.sub.1. a number of mounted parts 14 placed on the base plate 13.sub.1 and input/output terminals 15. If, on the circuit board 11, there are other mounted parts 16 which also have to be shielded, an additional shield case 19 must be used. On the reverse side of the circuit board 11, too, other mounted parts 17 are placed. As will be seen from the foregoing, according to the prior art, anchoring of the shield case 12 to the circuit board 11 is performed by bringing a bottom plate of the shield case 12 into close contact with the circuit board 11 either directly or through the insulating member 10. This means that a large area of the circuit board 11 which is almost equal to the size of the bottom face of the shield case 12 is used for bearing the sum of the weight of the electronic apparatus unit 13 and that of the shield case 12, so that a stable support can be performed. Further, if on one and the same circuit board 11, there are other mounted parts 16 which have to be shielded, an additional shield case 19 must be formed and mounted. This leads to a high production cost and a further increase of the area of the circuit board 11 for mounting it thereon. Thus, a problem arises that a mounting configuration of higher density is difficult to perform.